feed_the_beastfandomcom-20200223-history
Waterproof Pipes
Waterproof pipes were introduced in BuildCraft 2.2.0. Waterproof pipes can be used to transport Oil, fuel, water and lava to different locations. These pipes allow liquids to be transported into engines, tanks, Containers and Refineries. When a waterproof pipe is not connected to anything, the pipe will fill itself up instead of pouring the contents on the floor. Pipe Waterproof is crafted by placing cactus green into the middle space on a crafting bench. This is used to create Waterproof Pipes. All pipes except for obsidian pipe and diamond pipe can be turned into a waterproof pipe. A waterproof pipe is created by placing pipe waterproof on top of a wooden pipe, cobblestone pipe, stone pipe, iron pipe or gold pipe. Waterproof pipes will only connect to other waterproof pipes. They will not connect to transport pipes or conductive pipes. Recipe Pipe Waterproof Usage Wooden Waterproof Pipe Wooden Waterproof Pipes allow any buildcraft compatible liquids to be extracted from a buildcraft compatible liquid storage container and into an adjoining buildcraft compatible pipe network. This is done by placing a running buildcraft compatible engine next to the wooden waterproof pipe. Also allows you to connect Cobblestone Waterproof Pipes to Stone Waterproof Pipes and vice versa. Wooden pipes can interconnect different type of pipes, but cannot connect to further wooden pipes; a normal cobblestone or gold waterproof pipe must be used instead. Note that it is unnecessary to use a wooden waterproof pipe to extract liquids from pumps. Cobblestone Waterproof Pipe Cobblestone Waterproof pipe is a basic waterproof pipe. It has a regular capacity for liquids, and it can transfer buildcraft compatible liquids along a network of waterproof pipes. This pipe will not connect to any stone waterproof pipes, similar to stone and cobblestone transport pipes not connecting. Stone Waterproof Pipe Stone Waterproof pipe is a basic waterproof pipe. It has a regular capacity for liquids, and it can transfer buildcraft compatible liquids along a network of waterproof pipes. This pipe will not connect to any cobblestone waterproof pipes, similar to stone and cobblestone transport pipes not connecting. Iron Waterproof Pipe The iron waterproof pipe has up to five inputs and one output. It will send all incoming liquids in one direction. The direction can be changed by right-clicking the pipe with a Wrench in 2.0.x. The output direction can also be changed by redstone current. Every time it either loses or gains redstone power, it will cycle to a different output. However, it will never output to a Wooden Waterproof Pipe. This combination of properties allows for players to accurately control its output direction from afar, via redstone wiring. In addition, this can be used to distribute liquids among multiple pipes by using a redstone clock. Players who have not mined enough redstone can simply use a Wrench. Golden Waterproof Pipe Golden waterproof pipes will transport more liquid faster than stone or cobblestone waterproof pipes. They do not need a redstone current to operate. Sandstone Waterproof Pipe Sandstone Waterproof Pipes function similarly to Sandstone Transport Pipes connecting to other waterproof pipes, but not to machines. Void Waterproof Pipe Void Waterproof Pipes function the same as Void Transport Pipes, removing blocks in a pipe, where as waterproof pipes remove liquids with less lag than other alternatives. Emerald Waterproof Pipe First available in BC3.4.2 (for MC 1.4.7) Emerald Waterproof Pipes are advanced versions of wooden waterproof pipes, draining liquid 4 times faster. Accepted Liquids *Apple Juice *Biofuel *Biomass *Creosote Oil *Fuel *Lava *Oil *Seed Oil *Steam *Water *Honey *Milk *Liquid DNA *Liquid Nitrogen *Poison *Crushed Ice The only liquid in FTB that CANNOT be piped, is Liquid Glass, as it cannot be extracted from the Thermionic Fabricator. References Buildcraft Wiki Category:BuildCraft 3 Category:Liquid Transport